Card Lores:Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival
Monthly Bushiroad (August 2014 Issue) He is a Liberator of the Gold Paladins, the Second Regular Army of the United Sanctuary. He is a mysterious knight who suddenly appeared in the world that Blaster Blade was lost. He used an unidentified weapon which could convert its inner feeling to blade of bluish flame. With excellent leadership, absolute loyalty and swordsmanship that could defeat high ranked knights easily, he is known as a hero and is called the confidant of "Alfred". His identity and purpose are concealed, but his stance that fights for the Sanctuary singleheartedly is not suspected as fraudulent. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (September 2014 Issue) Bluish Flame Which Surpasses Time "Eh...I would like to propose that the budget of the research of magic..." "Your proposal is rejected." Inside the imperial castle, an imperious voice echoed. "I, I haven't said anything..." "I am tired of hearing requests for raising the budget. If you want your proposal to be accepted, bring some results that can be seen. Next." Inside the great conference hall stood a huge round table of mysterious shape. The dome of is like a horizontally cut egg with a seat standing in the middle. Surrounding this strange seated round table were several tens of people, of all gender and ages. "I would like to propose the construction of coaching facilities for spellcasters." Nevertheless, almost everyone of them were either lowering their heads, wiping their sweat ceaslessly or whispering in small voices. They were engulfed by anxiety and took a nervous stance. Except the man sitting on the superior seat. "...and that's all for my proposal." "It is true that the coaching for spellcasters is insufficient. But this can be solved simply by increasing the lessons for spellcasters' coaching with facilities already constructed." "I see, certainly you are right." The confidant of the King of Knights, The Hero of Salvation, The Guardian of the Sanctuary. He is the hero of the Holy Nation whose titles are numberless. "Magnificient, Lord Percival." "Next." Without the slightest change of facial expression even encountering the unfamiliar politics, Percival boosted the progress of the conference. ---- Consequently, Percival could only be "liberated" from the conference at the moment which the sun set and the sky was dyed in crimson. As a matter of fact, he could not accomplish his original duty as a knight that day. Just when he was about to clutch his forehead and sigh... "Captain, great job." "Percival, you have finished your work, haven't you?" He was discovered by his subordinates. "Wingal, stop calling the Captain's name without using honorifics." "It's fine, isn't it? Marron is sooo stubborn." "I don't care. Call me in any way you like." "You see!" Wingal was leaping back-and-forth on the two shoulders of Marron. This is the fixed position of Wingal when staying with Marron, possibly due to the fact that he could see things at the same height of Marron, who is a giant. "Captain, treating Wingal too softly is a bad idea, I would say." "Percival, are you having work tonight?" "Ah, it seems that I have to stay with the office desk tonight." "I think I have heard that sentence yesterday and the day before yesterday..." Percival wasn't moved by the surprised glance of Marron. "The leader of a team is something like this." "I would say everyone sees this as our multi-talented Captain multiplying his own workload..." "I am just accomplishing work which I consider as the best option by utilizing my own abilities. If a junior of excellency matures, I would pass this work off immediately." Serious or joking, he is a man whose speech could be heard in both tones. "It's difficult to find such supermen, I would say." This is no self-effacing nor flattery, but are the words coming from Marron's true heart. Percival is a hero not only in Marron's eyes; he is a hero recognized by everyone of this nation. His outstanding talents are not limited in serving as a knight, but in every known fields. "I am just completing tasks without doing anything special..." "This is what we call a genius without perceiving his own talents..." "Speaking of strange, some strange things do happen in these days again and again." "Strange things?" "Yeah, I do see someone I've never met before in my dreams." "Eh...?" In the midst of hearing Wingal's words, Marron was surprised; he stopped walking suddenly and faced Wingal on his shoulders. If someone could notice, Percival stopped in his steps as well. "Wingal, what sort of person do you see in your dreams?" "Umm~mm...I can't recall it wholly. But that guy's warm. I feel longingly somehow." "...In fact I have been seeing the same guy you see in dreams these days. A man which reminds me of a strong light." They, walking behind Percival, couldn't notice the fluctuation of their leader's pupils when he heard their conversation of shared dreams. "Perhaps we are tired." "You are aged, aren't you~" "Such words coming from the mouth of a High Beast." They walked again as if the changing of topics from dreams makes time flow again. And there was the crossroad. "Oh Percival, see you tomorrow. Just rely on us if you're too tired!" "...Ah. I would rely on you when that time comes." "Then, please excuse us for leaving first." "See you!" In the silent corridor, a knight walked without making a sound. Bluish flame was lit on his palm, but he quickly extinguished it with a gripped fist. ---- "You say, there is someone recalling his existence." "Ah, but it's just at the level of dreaming of him." "Zenon" is the sage who presides over time, and is said to be one who guides the heroes. As a cost for earning the power to stay at the gap of dimensions, he becomes an eternal moderator whose existence is fixed at the gap of dimensions. "I have affirmed the same phenomenon. Found in at least tens of people in the nation." "The Light", in other words, "Blaster Blade", can be said as the singularity of history. He was kidnapped by "Link Joker" who aimed to cause unnecessary chaos in the world. The solution of Zenon was to summon singularities with influence comparable to "The Light" from the past, the other side of history. "It tells that we cannot cheat the world forever." "The current situation is no more than pluging a hole in the world forcibly, with materials of different sizes. It's just a matter of time before they recall everything. Like air and water leaking gradually from the gaps." Another solution was to summon the subordinates of Percival, that is, the warriors of "Blaze Paladin" including "Aglovale" who were in the same place with Zenon and Percival. This was to prepare for the next great war and the recapture of Blaster Blade. "If these guys could recall everything..." "The destruction of the world due to its inability to process events, or the deletion of those who recall the truth, are the consequences of being judged as paradoxes. Even I cannot tell which would be the case." The words of Aglovale who was in cold sweat were replied to by Zenon, with an inharmonious answer. As if to remove the anxiety of his subordinate. "Don't think too much. It's something that can be solved if we can recapture The Light before the world is destroyed." "Exactly. And we know that the invaders will come again." "In order to erase us who are keeping the paradox of the world in control and bring calamity to Cray again." The serene words of the Grandmaster of Blaze Paladins... "...Then we have to protect the world. As this is the world we have lived." Is answered by the knight of bluish flame. No, "As you have said, Grandmaster! I and Erdre and Aglovale, we all agree with you!" "Keredic, you are too noisy." "You guys, when did you come here..." His word was answered by the knights of bluish flames. "What, it's just because we can't return to our era if we don't do this." "You aren't direct, as usual..." "Totally true! Even though you came earlier!" "Nah, I just came earlier because I gotta report the case!" Aglovale, softened to his true style by the stance of Eldol, spoke without the anxiety on his face before. Percival felt the impression of Aglovale mixed with that of Marron and Wingal. (Blaster Blade...even if the trace of your existence has been erased, your impression remained in their hearts of those guys like light.) (After saving you and returning you to those guys, I would like to talk with you.) ---- "Percival, you have been summoned by the Guardian Dragon." Staying under the capital wasn't the Guardian Dragon of this altered world, nor the Abyss Dragon known as "Abyss" itself. It was "Thing Saver Dragon", the Guardian Dragon who had accompanied the travelling "Seekers" and responded to the summoning from Zenon. Percival, without responding to Zenon's word, pressed his hand on the wall of the room. At that time, the purely white wall transformed into a huge gate. Opening the gate, walking into the centre, he knelt before Thing Saver Dragon. "Are you summoning me, Guardian Dragon of our world?" During the battle that Blaster Blade was captured, Thing Saver Dragon was dragged into the alternate dimension by "Garnet Star Dragon" and seperated from the team of "Seekers". Although it managed to escape with effort, it suffered from an especially severe Lock and lost its power for some time. It stayed in this secret room and refined its mind until the method of Unlock was confirmed. "The calamity brought by the Black Rings shall come soon." "...Thanks for your divine advice. I shall prepare for war immediately-" "Look up, child of our world." The Guardian Dragon lit vast light in its two palms and watched Percival. "For the war coming soon, I will give you my power." "That means..." "This body is built by many origins of power. And to heal my wounds, I need to collect nutrients from this world." Its palms moved towards Percival, and the two glows floating on his palms fused into one mass of light. "That is equal to absorbing the life of the world. That is why Guardian Dragons like me control the power absorbed in this way." The massive light left the Guardian Dragon's palm and approached towards Percival. Surrounded by the light, Percival felt power that surpasses wisdom of men resided in his body. "This is..." "This world has already accommodated a Guardian Dragon known as Soul Saver Dragon. At the point I was defeated in the fight, I stand no chance to retrieve all my power from this world." Inside the glow, Percival's body transformed into a dragon. A white dragon who received the power from the Guardian Dragon of pure white, who was wrapped by golden armor, who lit bluish flames. "Child of our world. Bring true light to this altered world, in place of me." "Guardian Dragon of our world. I will definitely return this power to you. Please rest peacefully and temporarily for now." ---- [[Star-vader, Dark Zodiac|Dark-zodiaC]. To Star-vaders] While the bluish flame was awakening, commanding authority. Of advance guards. Assigned. By Commander [[Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon|Imaginary Plane]. Totally. Dark-ZodiaC. Execute] From the other side of the universe, Start. The warriors of bizarre shapes descended to Cray. ---- "Percival, Blaster Dark. Triggered by the return of the invaders, the world-saving factors take action." "But the problem is not limited to United Sanctuary." "...They will take actions, soon." "The last key to save Blaster Blade, is likely to-" Even if Zenon cannot touch the world, he can think of how to save the world. In the empty spaces where time doesn't flow, the sage watched over the flow of time. At the moment that the moon was rotating, the last key takes its action. ---- Who are the Liberators? The general term for those who had been chosen from the Second Regular Army of the United Sanctuary "Gold Paladin", entrusted with the mission to protect the nation and planet from His Majesty, the King of Knights himself. They were given the title of "Liberator", which carries the meaning of liberating everything from the clutches of evil. Those who bore the title was also referred as the Guide into this new era. While it is mostly consists of young warriors from the "Gold Paladin", there are also some veteran warriors from the "Royal Paladin" who were appointed to bear the title. Who are the Blaze Paladin? The true identities of those who manipulate the bluish flame are the warriors of "Blaze Paladin". They were said to be the mightiest knightly order in the past, but their names were erased from the history for a certain reason. Since the world was on the brink of being distorted severely due to the disappearance of "Blaster Blade", "Zenon" the sage took a drastic measure. That is, to summon the substitute of the Light so that the distortion is reduced to the minimum. Category:Lores